staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 lipca 1992
TVP 1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wieści 7.55 Wszystko o działce 8.20 Z Polski 8.30 Rynek Agro 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacze opowieści!, "Uczniowska wymiana" 10.55 Armie świata - wojskowy program publicystyczny-Armia Holandii 11.30 Dla ciebie i dla domu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Podróże na celuloidzie Szymona Wdowiaka: "Brzemię Gór" - film dok. o Himalajach 12.55 Odlot - felieton o subkulturach młodzieżowych 13.00 Powrót Bardów: Mirosław Czyżkiewicz, poeta, pieśniarz i malarz 13.40 Pałace, których nie znacie: Pałac w Słubicach 14.00 Eko-echo: Energetyczne zanieczyszczenia atmosfery 14.20 Zagadka kryminalna 14.40 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji Aleksander Fredro "Dożywocie" 16.05 Ja w sprawie ogłoszenia 16.10 Aktorzy opowiadają: Janda 16.20 Cytaty na życzenie 16.40 Teleturniej muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Mac Gyver" (2): "Odliczanie" - serial prod. USA (1985) 18.20 Butik - magazyn 18.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Kto zawinił? 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Papież z Greenwich Willage" - film fab. prod. USA (1984) 22.15 Kocha, lubi, szanuje: Tęsknota w różnych epokach i kontekstach 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Program na jutro 23.10 "Baxter" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1988) TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Peryskop 8.00 Halo, Lato 8.20 "Mała Księżniczka" (18): "Święto Majowej Rosy" - serial anim prod. japońskiej 8.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 9.05 Auto-magazyn 9.35 Halo, Lato 9.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 10.00 Etienne Brunnel, czyli pokaz mody w Sali Kongresowej 10.20 Magazyn przechodnia 10.30 Seans filmowy 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Walka z piractwem - program publicystyczno-informacyjny o skali zagrożeń wynikających z nielegalnej produkcji i dystrybucji materiałów audio i wideo 11.55 "Tosca" (akt 1) - transmisja z kościoła św. Andrzeja della Valle 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Po wodach południowej Florydy" - film dok. prod. fińsko-amerykańskiej 13.30 Halo, Lato 13.35 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 14.25 "Gang Olsena w potrzasku" komedia kryminalna prod. duńskiej (1969) 16.15 Halo, Lato 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Rodzinny bumerang" (3) - serial prod. australijsko-angiel. 17.10 Halo, Lato 17.20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 17.40 Halo, Lato 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Edward i jego córki" (2) - serial prod. francuskiej 19.20 Halo, Lato 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: Alicja Wahl 20.15 "Tosca" (akt II) - transmisja z Pałacu Farnese w Rzymie 21.10 Panorama 21.35 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 Halo, Lato 21.45 Stan rzeczy 22.15 "Złote skrzypce" (2) - serial prod. australijsko-kanadyjsk. 23.05 Koncert antypiracki (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.15 Koncert antypiracki (2) Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — kanadyjski serial przyg. 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.00 Transformers — serial rys. 12.30 Star Trak — serial rys. s-f 13.00 Poza rok 2000 — mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Riptide —serial detek. 15.00 Big Hawaii — serial przyg. 16.00 Monkey — serial japoński 17.00 Iron Horse — serial przyg. 18.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 19.00 Crazy Like a Fox — serial krym. 20.00 TJ Hooker — serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — program o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych, na żywo 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 Kaz — serial detek. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Narty wodne, Mistrzostwa Europy zawodowców, 2.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 3.00 Formuła 3, Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 4.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 5.00 Snooker 7.00 Wyścigi motorówek zawodowców, Long Beach, Kalifornia 8.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover FTI, Oulton Park 8.30 Grand Prix Mardi Gras 9.30 Magazyn tenisowy Schweppes 10.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 10.30 Żeglarstwo, Grand Prix Omegi, Puchar Stelniagera 11.00 Koszykówka, amerykański przedolimpijski turniej, półfinały 12.30 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata, Anglia 13.00 Wyścigi hydroplanów 13.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna, finały ligowego Pucharu 15.00 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne Grand Prix IAAF, Crystal Palace, Londyn 17.00 Kolarstwo ‘92, Kärnten Tour 17.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii, finały w Oran Park 18.30 Koszykówka — amerykański przedolimpijski turniej 20.00 Tenis w USA, półfinały w Newport, na żywo 23.00 Golf PGA w USA — Anheuser-Busch Classic MTV 8.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 11.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 11.30 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Contdown — przeboje zza oceanu 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 16.30 Genesis Rockumentary — historia zespołu 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps — gwiazdy muzyki rap 18.00 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture — wydanie specjalne 19.00 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 21.00 Największe przeboje zespołu Genesis 22.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 3.00 Teledyski nocą Lifestyle 13:00 Rambo - serial rys. 13:30 Spiral Zone - serial rys. s-f 14:00 Captain Power - serial rys. s-f 14:30 The Dream Chasers - serial przyg 14:55 House Rules - serial obycz. 15:50 Spain Spain Holiday 16:05 The Adventures of Jim Bowie - serial dok. 16:30 Basic Training - aerobic 17:00 The Islander - film fab. Pro 7 8:30 Doc Elliot - serial famil. USA 9:30 Flighting Man of the Plains 11:15 Happy-End am Worthersee - komedia austriacka 12:45 Mr Belvedere - serial komediowy USA 13:15 M. A. S. H. - serial komediowy USA 13:45 Stingray - serial sensacyjny USA 14:35 Bad News Bears in Breakin' Training - komedia USA, 1978 16:15 Autostrada do nieba 17:05 Der Jungfrauenkreig - austr. film fab., 1957 18:40 Alles total normal - Die Bilderbuchfamilie - serial komediowy USA 19:10 Ein gesegnetes Team - serial krym. USA 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Schloss Hubertus - film fab. RFN, 1973 22:00 Dostawa - film przyg. USA, 1971 RTL Plus 6:00 Georgie - serial anim. 6:25 Diplodorianie - serial anim. 7:10 Piff i Herkules - serial anim. 7:30 Cubitus - serial anim. 8:00 Konfetti, w progr. m.in. Chłopaki Flintstone‘ów, Miś Yogi i Scooby Doo 9:30 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills - serial anim. 9:50 Lucky Luke - serial anim. 10:15 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 10:45 Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie - serial anim. 11:15 Marvel Universum: Kapitan Ameryka, Książę Namor - bohater Atlantydy, Mali czarodzieje - serial anim. 12:30 Michel Vaillant - serial anim. 13;00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - serial anim. 13:25 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - sportowy teleshow 14:20 Adam 12 - serial USA 14:45 Jeździec na motorze - serial USA 15:40 Drużyna A - serial USA 16:35 21, Jump Street - serial USA 17:25 Formuła 1 - trening, wyścig o Wielką Nagrodę Wielkiej Brytanii, relacja z Silverstone 17:45 Cena jest właściwa - teleshow 18:15 Potyczki rodzinne - teleshow 18:45 Wiadomości 19:15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial USA 20:15 Teatr: Wiejscy spryciarze - komedia teatralna 22:00 Szkoła Miłości Oswlata Kolle: Twój mąż istota nieznana - film RFN 23:00 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny teleshow i striptiz o północy 24:00 Erotyczny film tygodnia wybrany przez telewidzów 1:25 Naga baronowa - film erot. RFN, 1970 2:50 Sexy Follies 3:25 Erotyczny film tygodnia wybrany przez telewidzów 4:45 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki 5:30 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości - kanad.-amer. serial s-f Sat 1 5:50 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA 6:50 Von Herz zu Herz - muz. ludowa 7:15 Quär Beet - progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10:55 Piękna i bestia - serial fantasy USA 11:50 Glucksrad - gra 12:30 Forum gospodarcze 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 Traumlensen - Toskania i Elba 13:35 Raumschiff Enterprise - serial s-f USA 14:30 Mannerwirtschaft - serial familijny USA 15:05 Sieben Jahre Gluck - niem. film fab., 1972 16:45 Sonntagstiere - bezdomne zwierzęta 17:15 Vorsicht Kamera - scenki z ukrytej kamery 17:45 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt - progr. rozrywkowy 18:15 Herz ist Trumpf - gra 18:45 Wiadomości 19:20 Glucksrad - gra 20:15 Der Morderclub von Brooklyn - film krym. USA, 1966 21:50 Wiadomości 22:00 Mann-o-Mann - show 23:00 Was Manner nicht fur moglich halten - film erot. RFN,1971 0:40 Schulmadchen-Report, cz. 1 - film erot. RFN 2:10 Was Männer nicht für möglich halten 3:45 Piękna i bestia 4:30 Sieben Jahrs Glück